Dao Yi
Dao Yi is one of the Immortal Astral Continent's Nine Suns. He is also the Founder and Sect Master of the Southern Continent's Dao Yi Sect. Out of all the Nine Suns and Grand Empyrean's, he is considered the weakest. Appearance He is a young-looking man who wears a dao robe. He only looks around 20-something. He has black hair and sharp brows. He is very handsome and has star-like eyes that would make one lose themselves if one looked into them. He wears a simple dao robe and looks very ordinary. However, the heavens don’t move, the wind doesn’t move, nothing moves. Even the operation of the heavens and earth seems to completely stop when he arrives. Background In the past, Dao Yi and Xuan Luo appeared near the Seven Dao Sect. Their powers were heavenly and they were fighting for a treasure storage that had somehow flown out from the Immemorial God Realm. During their battle, the treasure storage broke and its broken fragment fell in Su Dao's hands which he used to create the Cave. History Book Eleven Dao Yi harassed Xuan Luo when the latter entered the Celestial Clan's territory while following the inheritance Wang Lin received from the Ancient Ancestor. Book Twelve A few decades after Xuan Luo returned to the Immortal Astral Continent from the Cave, he was forced to leave the Celestial Clan's territory by Dao Yi and, a freshly awoken, Lian Daozhen. Over a century later, Dao Yi appeared on the Green Devil Continent to protect Devil Dao Sect's Ancestor from death while the latter was facing off against Wang Lin. He also offered to take Wang Lin in as his underling and promised that he, himself, would never die and, thus, Wang Lin would never die. The Devil Dao Sect's Ancestor was surprised to hear this as Grand Empyrean Dao Yi had only provided him protection for 100,000 years. However, Wang Lin declined his offer euphemistically. Dao Yi did not take offense as he, himself, didn't have a habit of forcibly subordinating Empyrean Exalts. Around half a century later, Dao Yi, Wu Feng, and Jiu Di appeared outside the Mountain Sea Island on the Mountain Sea Continent. Jiu Di had appeared to rescue his disciple, Hai Zi, from the malfunctioning seal on the Mountain Sea Tree but he was stopped by Dao Yi and Wu Feng as they wished to see if Wang Lin had any connections with Xuan Luo. However, the three were absolutely shocked to see Wang Lin use his faith spell, Sundered Night, which is something that only Grand Empyreans can use. When Wang Lin passes the 10th palace of the Empyrean Exalt Trial he personally arrives to complete with Wu Feng in recruiting Wang Lin. After Wang Lin passes the 13th palace and is accused by Lian Daozhen for relying on his soul armor, all the Empyrean Exalts begin to turn on Wang Lin. He begins to question whether or not he should continue to recruit Wang Lin and eventually decides against it. However, his reaffirms his choice once more when he witnesses Wang Lin pass through the 14th, 15th, and eventually 16th palace all at once. He later joins Jiu Di, Wu Feng, and Gemini in their fight against the Celestial Emperor Lian Daozhen. They manage to defeat him, but all end up receiving the Celestial Ancestor's curse as a result. He later fights Wang Lin and due to being afflicted with the curse, is defeated when Wang Lin forms the outline of his Grand Empyrean Sun. Because of his losses against Wang Lin and being the weakest Grand Empyrean overall, the curse accelerates and ravages his body the most. Returning to the Dao Yi Sect, he sacrifices countless disciples and elders in order to save himself from the majority of the curse, leaving the Dao Yi Sect nearly desolate. Book Thirteen When all the Grand Empyrean Sun's rise into the sky to signal the birth of a new Grand Empyrean, he is shocked when he discovers that it is actually Wang Lin. Sensing the battle between Grand Empyrean Gu Dao and an unknown cultivator he rushes to the site of the battle with the rest of the Nine Suns. Through Jiu Di's recall spell, he is frightened when he discovers that Wang Lin had actually defeated Gu Dao and was now the strongest being in the Immortal Astral Continent. Right when he returned from the site of Gu Dao and Wang Lin's battle, Wang Lin pulls him through a vortex that took him directly to the Cave World. Wang Lin said that Master Scarlet Soul was the disciple of an Empyrean Exalt under him and asked if it was true. Dao Yi immediately denied this and begged Wang Lin to let him go, which he did shortly after, returning him to the Dao Yi Sect. After returning, he trembled from feeling the new disparity in strength between himself and Wang Lin. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Category:Alive Category:Dao Yi Sect Category:Southern Continent Category:Immortal Astral Continent Category:Nine Suns Category:Grand Empyrean